


Fireworks

by theowlinsomniac



Series: you are my forever [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 14:35:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2854358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theowlinsomniac/pseuds/theowlinsomniac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Her head tilts and his hands are on the small of her back. He tells her she doesn’t have to kiss him if she doesn’t want to but she just shushes him. </p><p>Because she really, really wants to kiss him. </p><p>So she does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fireworks

The party’s just a bit too loud and she’s just a bit too drunk to make any rational decisions.

It’s dangerous, she thinks, the look he gives her. He’s had a few drinks too, but he’s significantly more sober than she is. He’s a lightweight, and he’s smart. She can’t imagine how many beers she’s had by now. She can hold her liquor well and now that his face is fuzzy she starts to think she should have stopped at two. Three. Six. How many had she had again? 

But he keeps staring at her and that is crystal clear and she shows him she recognizes his gaze by putting a hand on his knee. He looks a little uncomfortable— or could it be anticipation? She isn’t really sure and she doesn’t really care. She’s had a crush on this geek since the sixth grade and now that she’s a senior she finally has the balls to show him just how much she’s been thinking about him. Which was… a lot, actually. 

It becomes apparent he feels the exact same way because before she can reach for another glass his fingers are threaded through hers and tugging her upwards. He’s got a goofy smile and he’s saying something about her being drunk but she knows she’s drunk, it’s obvious, wasn’t he some kind of genius? She just laughs quietly, making sure her hot and bitter breath ghosts over his neck as he tugs her away from the table and into the living room. 

Or at least, she thinks it’s the living room. It doesn’t really matter because she’s kneading his shirt with her fingers and she can feel his hands on her waist. There’s plenty of noise in here, and she feels it rock her body as they move to a column behind the couch. Who has columns inside their living room? Rich kids. Good thing they came to Marco’s house tonight. 

She thinks for a moment that she should probably apologize to Marco for spilling vodka on his carpet earlier but when she feels hot breath against her throat her attention is on the boy in front of her, the boy touching her sides so gently she just wants to shove them against her, the boy who was her tutor for two years and she never had the nerve to ask him out, the boy who was best friends with her rival, the boy she thinks she’s in love with, the boy who she’s finally going to kiss. She’s waited for this moment for like… _forever_. Annie’s an impatient girl and she’s waited long enough for Armin Arlert to be hers. 

And tonight she’s going to claim him. 

Her hands snake around his neck, tugging him closer and closer. She feels his body pressed against hers but he’s hesitating. He says he doesn’t want to take advantage of her but she tells him she’s sober enough to know what she’s doing. She’s glad he stopped her from that last one because she wants to remember this forever. Her head tilts and his hands are on the small of her back. He tells her she doesn’t have to kiss him if she doesn’t want to but she just shushes him. 

Because she really, really wants to kiss him. 

So she does. There are no fireworks or sparks or anything electric for that matter, just chapped warmth and the taste of something absolutely disgusting— she guesses Sasha was mixing drinks again and got the blond to try one, but she ignores it and deepens the kiss, fingers tangled in his stupid, long blond hair. She hears something like a moan elicit from his soft, soft lips but it’s barely audible over the pounding music all around them and she wishes everything would go away so she could hear him, but they part to catch their breath and as soon as she looks into his eyes they are absolutely alone. 

Small kisses turn into longer, more passionate ones. She didn’t think he had a lot of practice because, well, he didn’t seem like the type, but he was so good at this. Maybe he’s just a quick learner, she thinks, but she doesn’t care. His tongue is brushing her inside her mouth and she just wants to scream. There are other things she wants to do too, like tear his shirt off and pull him down on top of her, but there’s a time and place for all of that and now is not the time nor the place.

He pulls away for a moment, hands on her cheeks, messing up her hair but she doesn’t give a damn because he’s looking right at her— looking into her. She smiles and he looks surprised. 

He asks how come he’s never seen her so beautiful before but she doesn’t have an answer she just leans into him a little harder and whispers something into his ear. She doesn’t really know what is it but it makes his entire face go bright red and he starts to kiss her neck, tongue drawing little circles on her pale skin as he moves up and down her collar. She shivers, feels her hips twitch and back arch. His hands are up the back of her shirt but that’s okay too, it’s all very, very okay with her. 

He finally returns his attention back to her lips and he kisses them, hard, open mouthed and wanting and she lets him. She kisses back with equal fervor and feels herself tracing the inside of his mouth with her tongue, tasting his tongue and teasing him with her own tongue at the roof of his mouth. She tries to draw back with a smirk but he doesn’t let her off so easily. 

Somehow her hands have shifted down to his chest and his are now right on her ass but instead of protesting she crooks one knee and pushes forward. Kissing someone had never felt so adventurous, never felt so beautiful, but he was here and he was everything she’d wanted— 

“ **Get a room!** ” 

And it all comes crashing down and they quickly pull apart, Armin’s hands behind his back and Annie’s crossed over her chest. There’s laughing around them and both of their faces go bright red. Annie’s eyes shift to Armin and he’s already looking at her, trying to laugh it off, but it’s forced. She can tell. 

She wipes her lip and turns to him, nodding slightly before trying to get out of the room as fast as possible. Whoever it was that called them out is still laughing, but she thinks Eren probably kicks them because as soon as she gets to the door they squeak and go silent. 

She hears someone following her and turns. She’s so embarrassed she feels like she could die but it’s him and he apologizes and tells her he shouldn’t have— but she throws herself forward and kisses him again, in front of everyone at this damn party and she doesn’t care. Annie pulls away quickly, mind fuzzy, and asks him to drive her home. 

He can’t say yes quick enough and they soon find themselves hand in hand on the way to his car. 


End file.
